


Сенч

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Bestiality, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Muteness, Senche-raht, Slavery, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: История о сенч-рате, который вырос на данмерской ферме, где не разбирались в каджитах и использовали его как тягловое животное, не подозревая, что он разумен
Relationships: Original Male Orsimer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)/Guar(s), Original Male Orsimer Character(s)/Original Male Khajiit Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сенч

**Author's Note:**

> Сенч-раты — самая крупная разновидность каджитов. Они передвигаются на четырёх конечностях, но не менее разумны, чем прочие. Во время сражений более мелкие разновидности каджитов, по согласию, могут ездить на них верхом. [Пример сенча](https://images.uesp.net/c/c2/ON-npc-Tsazura.jpg).  
> Гуары — домашние животные, используются как тягловая сила, под седло или как источник кожи. [Пример гуара](https://images.uesp.net/5/5f/ON-mount-Banded_Guar_Charger.jpg).

Как и все остальные на ферме, Матук не считал Сенча за разумное существо. Данмеров он стеснялся, а Сенча никогда. Тот мог сколько угодно наблюдать, чем занимался Матук вечерами, когда возвращался из «Трёх гуаров», пошатываясь и воняя мацтом.  
Солнце зашло за горизонт. Сенч дремал на охапке соломы под своим навесом, но проснулся, когда заслышал нетвёрдые шаги. Осторожно, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания, он перевернулся на живот и поднял голову.  
Никогда Матук не шёл к гуарам сразу. Сперва он перекладывал упряжь, подметал и без того чистый двор, проверял, достаточно ли в корыте воды и не зацвела ли она. Бессмысленная суета. Он не ходил выпивать, не закончив с делами. Но и сразу направиться под второй навес что-то ему мешало.  
Сенч ждал. В этот раз Матук копался особенно долго: затеял натирать жиром сбрую. Сенч раздражённо взмахнул хвостом, и Матук поднял голову, прищурясь, но почти сразу отвернулся. Наконец, он упёрся руками в колени и, крякнув, тяжело поднялся. Сенч замер, беспокоясь, что тот придумал себе ещё работу. Но ожидание окончилось: Матук шёл к гуарам.  
На ферме Тарисов гуаров было шесть. На ночь их привязывали к перекладине под длинным навесом, по три в ряд. И Матук, и Сенч различали гуаров между собой, у каждого была своя кличка и свой норов, но своего места у них не было. Матук привязывал их в том порядке, в каком ловил вечером. Привязь была короткой и позволяла им лечь, но не подойти к соседу. Мордами они смотрели в центр, хвостами — наружу.  
Удобно для Матука.  
Прищурившись на здание фермы и не взглянув на Сенча, Матук распутал завязки на штанах, вытащил мягкий член и несколькими движениями привёл его в готовность. До Сенча донёсся запах — резкий, привычный, и его собственный член шевельнулся в ответ.  
Любимого гуара у Матука не было, только любимое место — самое дальнее от дома, спиной к сараю с соломой и упряжью. Сенч предполагал, Матук выбрал это место потому, что там его никто бы не увидел.  
Если не считать Сенча. Перед ним-то вид открывался великолепный. Но Сенч не считался, точно так же, как не считались остальные пять гуаров.  
Гуар, которому сегодня выпало стоять на «счастливом» месте, спать ещё не лёг. Матук повернулся к гуару, взял его за середину хвоста и отвёл вверх и немного в сторону. Гуар потряс головой, дёрнулся, но вяло. Происходящее не несло для него ничего нового или болезненного, а потому не требовало реакции. Когда гуар расслабился, Матук согнул колени, чтобы достать до дырки, и осторожно ввёл член.  
Он всегда входил не торопясь, как будто боялся повредить хозяйское имущество, но Сенчу проникновение всё равно казалось слишком быстрым. Ему хотелось иметь больше времени, чтобы рассмотреть член. Даже закрыв глаза, Сенч даже не глядя мог вспомнить, как он выглядит — толстый, тёмно-серый с зелёным оттенком, как и остальная кожа. Но ему хотелось бы подробнее рассмотреть проступающие под кожей вены, хотелось осторожно лизнуть блестящий кончик и узнать, достаточно ли толста орочья кожа, чтобы прикосновение шершавого каджитского языка было приятным, а не болезненным.  
Штаны сползли до щиколоток, открыв сильные ноги. Сперва зад прикрывала рубашка, но она задралась, когда Матук стал вколачиваться в гуара.  
Сенчу нравилось его тело, нравилось, что он не казался ни тонким, ни хрупким. У него были широкие тяжёлые кости, развитые мышцы. Когда они работали вместе, Сенч не боялся причинить ему вреда неосторожным движением.  
Матук пыхтел всё громче, ритмично натягивая хвост и крепче насаживая гуара на себя. Кончая, он всегда сжимал челюсти и зажмуривался, не вытаскивал члена, пока не спускал, а потом отпускал хвост и уходил, не глядя, как его семя стекает по чешуе.  
Сенчу нравился запах семени, он хотел бы попробовать его на вкус. Когда Матук заваливался спать, ничего не мешало подойти к гуару и вылизать его зад. Но при одной мысли об этом Сенча начинало мутить. Он не имел ничего против гуаров, они были тупы и беззлобны. Но так, как Матук, он не хотел и справлялся он по-своему.  
Когда Матук ушёл в свою хижину, пошумел и наконец затих, Сенч извернулся и, прижав уши, стал лихорадочно вылизывать свой сочащийся смазкой член, а затем обхватил его передними лапами, сжав подушечками. Это никогда не занимало много времени. Дочиста слизав своё семя, он перевернулся на бок и, вздохнув, закрыл глаза.  
Сон не шёл.  
***  
Каджитки редко умирают родами. Их дети появляются на свет такими маленькими, что никогда не застревают в родовых путях и не разрывают тело матери, выходя наружу. Если джа’каджиты остаются сиротами при рождении, это происходит не по их вине.  
Двадцать лет назад семья Тарисов держала двух разнополых рабов-каджитов и была от них не в восторге. Лларен Тарис не выносил шерсти: считал, что в ней скапливается пепел с Красной горы, который разлетался над Вварденфеллом до Горького берега, и даже если промыть её со всей тщательностью, очень скоро она снова пропылится. Дансо Тарис ненавидела стук их когтей по полу.  
Ферма находилась на удалении от пути, по которому из Балморы в Сейда Нин следовали караваны силт страйдеров. Тарисы редко принимали гостей. Но однажды к ним приехал погостить Нивел Рендас, брат Дансо. Смеясь над нелюбовью Тарисов к каджитам, он забрал одного из них с тем, чтобы продать на строительство нового Эбонхарта.  
Так Сенчу не повезло в первый раз.  
Каджиты любили друг друга. Вопреки предубеждениям данмеров, они не были легкомысленными. Рабы не могут себе этого позволить. Ни хозяева-данмеры, ни прочие рабы не знали, как внимательно следят каджиты за фазами лун, как избегают проникновения в неудачное для зачатия время. Потому что облик, который примет джа’каджит, повзрослев, зависит от богов малой и большой лун, и рабы не хотели произвести на свет четвероногого сенч-рата — знали, что его участь в чужой стране будет ещё тяжелее, чем у двуногих каджитов.  
Двое каджитов забыли об осторожности, когда прощались. Они обменивались нежными обещаниями друг с другом встретиться, и на несколько мгновений им удалось в это поверить.  
В один из дней потяжелевшая каджитка, полоща в ручье бельё, не успела увернуться от клешни грязекраба. К вечеру у неё начались роды и поднялась температура.  
Это было второе невезение Сенча.  
От болотной лихорадки не умирают, но она замутняет рассудок. Поздней ночью каджитка оставила младенца в смятой постели и бродила, оскальзываясь на мокрых от росы камнях, пока не упала в реку и не утонула.  
Сенчу было два дня. Он ничем не отличался от прочих новорождённых каджитов — боги лун только начали лепить его будущий облик.  
Тарисы не любили каджитов, но кормилицей озаботились. Третий раз Сенчу не повезло, когда Тарисы не нашли ни на соседних фермах, ни в Балморе ни одной кормящей каджитки. Пришлось отдать его недавно разродившейся орсимерке по соседству.  
Сперва она сомневалась, браться ли за такую работу. С высоты данмерского самомнения, между орсимерами и каджитами особой разницы не было, но для неё — была, и ещё какая. Пришлось пообещать купить её сына, когда ему исполнится десять лет, чтобы он жил с ней по соседству. И заодно присовокупить подарок — отрез льна с ярким узором.  
Но спустя два месяца она явилась на порог фермы Тарисов, брезгливо сунула им свёрток с джа’каджитом и сказала, что выкармливать животное не подряжалась.  
Лларен развернул свёрток. Это был тот же самый младенец, которого он отдал орсимерке. Серый, с чёрными полосами на спине, со смесью чёрных и белых волос на ушах, с белым кончиком хвоста. Но ясно было, что перед ним животное: его конечности располагались, как у обычного кота, а позвоночник изгибался так, как никогда не изгибается у двуногих.  
Знай Лларен раньше, что им досталось, утопил бы сразу после смерти рабыни. Но джа’каджит глядел с не меньшей живостью и не меньшим любопытством, чем щенок. А подросшего щенка Лларен бы топить не стал. Не зная, что делать, он оглянулся на Дансо.  
— Посмотри, какой крупный. Вырастет большим и сильным, — сказала она и тем решила его судьбу.  
С того дня он жил вместе с гуарами. Старый пастух-аргонианин, Спящий-Под-Камнем, раб Тарисов, выкормил его скрибовым желе. Оно плохо подошло для питания джа’каджита. Если бы его вскормили молоком, он мог бы посадить себе на спину партнёра по оружию, мог бы часами бежать по бездорожью, затем сражаться и снова бежать. Он вырос мелким для сенч-рата, однако всё равно огромным по сравнению с прочими обитателями фермы. Его не пускали в жилище, боясь, что неосторожным движением он что-нибудь сломает, а место для сна отвели на куче лежалой травы под навесом.  
С ним не разговаривали.  
Когда Сенч что-нибудь ронял или поднимал шум, аргонианин давал ему тумаков, но больше никак не воспитывал. Пока Сенч был совсем маленьким, он пищал от боли или голода, как любое другое существо, разумное или нет. Будь его мать жива, она брала бы его на руки, шептала слова утешения и рассказывала, как одолеет его беду. Она смотрела бы, улыбаясь, маленькому Сенчу в глаза и поощрением встречала его попытки говорить.  
Но он был сиротой. И с годами усвоил, что еда появляется дважды в день и не чаще, сколько ни проси, согреться можно самому, зарывшись в солому, а любые звуки раздражают аргонианина.  
Нужно вести себя тихо и молчать, если не хочешь получить тумака. Поэтому он больше никогда не пытался говорить.  
***  
Сенчу не нравилось, когда к Матуку в гости приходила его мать, Оорза. Заметив, как Матук чистит свою одежду — делал это он только перед её визитами — Сенч обычно уходил к родовой гробнице Тарисов в ближайших холмах. Там забравшись повыше, он смотрел на туманы над болотом и блестящее за ними море.  
Сегодня он никуда не пошёл. У него было отвратительное настроение. Весь день он таскал за собой телегу, нагруженную известняком — Дансо собиралась расширить дом. Сенч был умнее, чем гуары, поэтому когда тягловой работы было на одного, ей занимался он. Грубый ремень из потрескавшейся кожи нетча опять до крови растёр кожу под грудью. В этом месте давно образовались мозоли, но и они не всегда защищали. Тарисам было всё равно, а Матук никак не мог додуматься, что ремни, годящиеся для гуаров с их толстой чешуйчатой шкурой, каджиту не подходят.  
Заслышав хриплый голос Оорзы, Сенч демонстративно повернулся к ней спиной и ухом не повёл, когда она по обыкновению начала прохаживаться на его счёт.  
Никак не желала забыть, что в течение двух месяцев кормила его своим молоком.  
— Что... этот?  
— Как всегда. Работает.  
Она фыркнула:  
— Такую тварь держать нельзя. Каджитский выблядок. Клянусь своими клыками, он не так туп, как кажется! Однажды он взбесится, и тогда им всем не поздоровится. Он сильнее и хитрее любой твари из пустошей. За тебя-то я не беспокоюсь, ты-то сможешь за себя постоять. Но эти...  
— Мне бояться нечего, меня он слушается. Я его всей науке обучил. Сейчас покажу.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка. — Она скрестила руки на груди.  
— Эй, Сенч!  
Сенч нехотя повернул голову.  
Матук и Оорза расположились на бревне с гладкой от частого сидения корой. Между ними стояла бутылка с флином. От неё пахло не солёным рисом, как матц, а более резко. Оорза иногда таскала его из таверны в Балморе, хозяину которой принадлежала.  
— Ко мне. — Для убедительности Матук похлопал себя по ляжке. — Ко мне.  
Упрямство было одной из отличительных черт Матука. Если он вбивал себе что-то в голову, то мало что могло заставить его передумать. С десяти лет он пас гуаров на ферме Тарисов, сменив одряхлевшего Спящего-Под-Камнем, с десяти лет Сенч попал под его опеку. Он выучил, что проще было исполнять команды сразу. Ничего сверхъестественного Матук не требовал, а что бывало с гуарами, которые его не слушались, Сенч насмотрелся достаточно: не жалея времени и сил, Матук десятки, сотни раз повторял команду, которую они не исполнили с первого раза, пока до гуаров не доходило, что от них требовалось, а у Сенча не начинала болеть голова от повторения. В таких случаях он тоже иногда убегал на холмы, если дело происходило вечером и с работой было покончено.  
Сенч поднялся с вороха своей травы и, не отряхнувшись, подошёл к ним.  
— Сядь.  
Сенч так и сделал.  
— Принеси мазь.  
Сенч отправился под навес с гуарами и осторожно взял зубами с полки единственное зелье, которое Матук использовал при любых недугах, хоть своих, хоть гуарьих.  
— Какую ещё мазь? — спросила Оорза.  
— Не видишь? У него ссадина на груди.  
— Тоже мне, неженка.  
Матук обтёр о штаны мокрую от слюней склянку и, жестом велев Сенчу повернуться боком, стал мазать его мозоль. Сенч прижал уши и дёрнул хвостом: мазь была ядрёная, и мозоль словно охватило огнём. Если бы рядом не было Оорзы, Матук сказал бы: «Терпи», — как всегда говорил при подобных процедурах, и похлопал бы по плечу. Но при матери он промолчал и, закончив, велел Сенчу поставить склянку обратно на полку.  
Оорзе, вероятно, надоело насмехаться над Сенчем, и она занялась флином. Обычно они распивали бутылку на двоих, но этим вечером Лларену пришло в голову прогуляться перед сном, и, заслышав голоса, он поспешил разобраться, кто это явился.  
Он не любил посторонних на своей ферме. Даже если они не подходили к хозяйскому дому, он всё равно подозревал их в том, что они вынюхивают его дела. Он велел Оорзе убираться и отчитал Матука: если тот хочет видеться с матерью, он волен ходить к ней сколько угодно, после того, как завершит свои обязанности.  
Оорза ушла, ругаясь себе под нос и забыв бутылке флина. Лларен закончил нагоняй и тоже удалился. Оставшись один, Матук с досадой заворчал на хозяина, но, взглянув на бутылку и сообразив, что она достанется ему одному, просветлел лицом.  
Сенч ушёл к себе под навес, думая, пойдёт ли сегодня Матук к гуарам или сразу завалится спать.  
Но в этот раз Матук изменил обеим привычкам. Он отбросил пустую бутылку и пошёл к Сенчу.  
Который лежал расслабленно, но с настороженными ушами, готовый... он не знал, к чему был готов.  
— Лежать, — хрипло и как-то неуверенно сказал Матук. Его пьяный голос звучал непривычно: после таверны с гуарами он не разговаривал, а когда они распивали с Оорзой одну бутылку флина на двоих, обоим доставалось слишком мало, чтобы опьянеть.  
— Лежать, — повторил он.  
Сенч лежал. Крякнув, Матук тяжело опустился на землю и, крепко взяв за основание хвоста, аккуратно отвёл его в сторону.  
Ни особенно быстрым, ни особенно ловким Сенч себя не считал и позднее сам удивлялся, что мгновение спустя прижимал Матука лапами к земле. Тот лежал на спине, они не отводили взгляда друг от друга. Прежде Сенч не смотрел никому в глаза, ему не хотелось такой близости, он предпочитал держаться на расстоянии.  
У Матука были чёрные глаза с пожелтевшими белками в сетке лопнувших сосудов. От него пахло флином, потом и лечебной мазью. Стоял месяц последнего зерна, и одет Матук был в тонкие рубашку и штаны. Подушками лап он чувствовал тёплые жёсткие бугры мышц.  
Сенч не представлял, как поступить дальше. Он не хотел, чтобы с ним обходились, как с гуаром. Матук, по-видимому, ожидал, что и Сенч с безразличием отнесётся к тому, что происходит с его задом. Сам Сенч так не считал. Но незнакомая прежде близость живого тела подействовала на него так же, как наблюдение за Матуком, засаживающим гуару. У него начал вставать, ему захотелось прижаться к Матуку. Он разволновался, потому что не мог представить, что будет дальше. Твёрдо знал он только одно: он бы не смог сделать ничего из того, что ему хотелось. Не пока смотрел Матуку в глаза. Он не мог ни отпустить Матука, ни воспользоваться им.  
Сенчу недоставало жизненного опыта, чтобы найти выход.  
***  
Какое имя для сына носила в сердце каджитка-рабыня, знала только Мать Всех Каджитов. Оорза, пока кормила его своим молоком, называла просто: каджит. Если бы не Нивел Рендас, брат Дансо, Сенча бы называли Усатым, или Пушистым, или любой другой кличкой, придуманной по тому же принципу, что и клички гуаров.  
Нивел испытывал к странному уродцу лёгкое сострадание. Отчасти из-за того, что в его сиротстве была доля вины Нивела: в конце концов, это он забрал отца Сенча на строительство Эбонхарта, где того убило сорвавшимся с лесов блоком известняка.  
Его сострадания хватило, чтобы расспросить приятелей-данмеров, знают ли они что-либо о крупных четвероногих каджитах. Большинство никогда о таких не слышало. Но один любитель редких книг где-то когда-то читал, что форма каджитов зависит от фаз лун, и даже вспомнил, как называют странных гигантских каджитов. Сенчи.  
С тех пор так Сенча и называли.  
***  
— Дёрни левым ухом, — хрипло сказал Матук, не отводя взгляда и не пытаясь выбраться из-под Сенча.  
Это было просто. Сенч привык исполнять его команды и дёрнул левым ухом.  
— Теперь правым.  
Он дёрнул правым ухом, а затем выслушал поток сочных ругательства, о существовании которых даже не подозревал.  
***  
Сенч был единственным в Морровинде, кто учился читать и говорить одновременно.  
К такому способу Матук пришёл с третьей попытки. Первая заключалась в том, чтобы соотнести с буквами определённую последовательность подёргиваний попеременно правым и левым ухом. Но втолковать Сенчу суть букв ему не удалось. Во время второй попытки подёргивания ушей соотносились со словами целиком. Этот подход зашёл в тупик после того, как выяснилось, что без грамматических форм никак не обойтись.  
Почесав в затылке, Матук отправился навестить Оорзу в Балморе и вернулся с «Букварём для варваров». На две недели дело застопорилось, потому что Сенчу нужно было освоить базовые моменты — например, переворачивать страницы кончиком носа, — но после этого обучение пошло живее.  
У себя в голове Сенч думал словами, как любой немой человек или мер. И с памятью у него всё оказалось хорошо. Но учиться быстрее Сенч не мог — уставали уши. На следующее утро после первого урока их ломило — так же ломило спину после того, как Сенча впервые запрягли. Понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы уши окрепли и он смог упражняться в речи всё свободное время. Его уши стали самыми сильными во всём Морровинде.  
И Сенч, и Матук хотели общаться полноценно. Чтобы передавать знаки препинания, особенно вопросительные, Матук придумал использовать поочерёдные подмигивания.  
Освоив речь, Сенч первым делом сказал: «Выкинь мою упряжь из кожи нетча и сшей мягкую».  
***  
О том, что на ферму заявился чужой, Сенч узнал первым. Он дремал на холме, в тени под грибом, вполглаза приглядывая за гуарами. Чуть поодоль проходила дорога, по которой следовали силт страйдеры. У поворота на ферму Тарисов они останавливались очень редко: навещал Тарисов только Нивел Рендас. Поэтому Сенч удивился, увидев, как силт страйдер замедлил ход и прицепился к камню у поворота на ферму, погонщик скинул верёвочную лестницу, а один из путников начал спуск.  
Он оттопыривал, чтобы не мешался, хвост. Пушистый и тонкий, куда тоньше, чем у Спящего-Под-Камнем.  
Каджит. Ни у кого больше не могло быть такого хвоста.  
У Сенча шерсть встала дыбом. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не видел сородича. Медленно, чтобы резким движением не привлечь к себе внимания, он отошёл за ствол гриба и выглянул из-за него одним глазом.  
Больше всего Сенча удивило, что этот каджит был одет. Да ещё как! Голубая ткань переливалась на солнце, блестела золотистая бахрома, сверкали разноцветные камни. Шерсть у него была песочного цвета, а не серая, как у Сенча. Треугольные уши торчали кисточками вверх, а задние ноги, без обуви, походили на лапы Сенча. В остальном каджит больше походил на Матука или на Тарисов: он уверенно передвигался на двух ногах и использовал руки для того, чтобы перекинуть сумку через другое плечо и показать пальцем в сторону пасущихся гуаров.  
Сенч спрятался за грибом и до конца дня не поднимался в полный рост.  
Сердце ныло от тоски и тревоги. Он должен был привыкнуть ощущать себя нелепым, слишком большим, неуместным и тупым. Вероятно, незнакомый каджит больше знал о том, кто такой Сенч, чем кто-либо на ферме. Возможно, он не удивился бы при виде Сенча, как все остальные, возможно, смог бы рассказать ему нечто такое, что изменило бы его жизнь.  
Но вместо надежды Сенч чувствовал страх.  
Солнце стало садиться, воздух пропитался жёлтым светом. Пора было возвращаться, и гуары без напоминания потянулись к ферме. Иногда, в плохую погоду, Сенч торопил их, пока они пытались урвать ещё немного травы. Но сегодня он шёл сзади, на полусогнутых лапах, напряжённый, поглядывая по сторонам и прислушиваясь.  
— Ты сегодня долго, — проворчал Матук, привязывая гуаров. Сенч, не отвечая, зашёл в его хижину и растянулся на шкурах у кровати.  
Матук возился особенно долго, звенел упряжью и гремел кадками с водой, прежде чем заглянул внутрь и спросил:  
— Есть-то будешь?  
«Нет», — повёл ушами Сенч.  
— А я буду.  
Ещё бы. Раздражённый, Сенч вытянулся спиной ко входу и закрыл глаза. Спустя ещё одну вечность вошёл, утирая рот, Матук. Он закрыл за собой дверь, отпихнул Сенча от кровати и уселся, привалившись к его боку.  
Сенчу нравилось, что Матук был сильным, крепким и тяжёлым, так что даже по сравнению с ним он не казался хрупким и почти бестелесным.  
— Этот каджит... Подозреваю, он приехал из-за тебя.  
«Что ты ему сказал?»  
— Ничего я ему не говорил. Я не из болтливых, знаешь ли. Меня позвали после того, как закончился ужин, а за ужином, готов поспорить, только о тебе речь и шла. Тарис сказал, что ты помогаешь мне пасти гуаров, и каджит стал меня расспрашивать, что и как. Я кое-как отбрехался. Сказал, работаешь ты хорошо, и всё на этом. Взгляд у него цепкий. Он понял, что говорить мне неохота, и давить не стал. Но, чую, на этом дело не закончится.  
«Мне это не нравится. Что ему нужно?»  
Сенч прижал уши. Матук запустил пальцы в длинную шерсть на его шее и стал перебирать. Сколько Сенч мог себя вспомнить, до Матука никто не прикасался к нему, чтобы приласкать. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к нежности.  
— Голос у него тихий, вкрадчивый. Мне это не нравится.  
«Чем?»  
Матук помолчал, продолжая перебирать шерсть. Его металлический рабский наруч впивался Сенчу в плечо, но не очень сильно, и тот не шевелился.  
— Он богатенький, этот каджит, весь в побрякушках. Кое-что, кажется, даже зачарованное — обычный металл так не переливается. Сам из Имперского города, всё поминал, какие там порядки.  
«Как его занесло-то на В.? — Сенч умел составить из букв любое слово, и „Вварденфелл“ мог произнести не хуже, чем любое другое разумное существо. Просто это вышло бы долго, и он решил сократить. — Если бы я не был рабом, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы не приехал сюда из провинции, где рабства нет».  
Как всегда после высказывания длинной мысли Сенч почувствовал раздражение: речь отнимала у него намного больше времени, чем у существа, владеющего голосом.  
— Я тоже! — хохотнул Матук, и раздражение улеглось. — Но кто поймёт этих богатеев. Может, хочет заключить сделку. Или решил снарядить экспедицию. Об этом он при мне не говорил.  
Повисло молчание. Гладящая рука двигалась всё медленнее и наконец остановилась.  
— Он сказал, что... В Эльсвейре всё не так. Ты жил бы там иначе. Там много... сенчей, — он поколебался, прежде чем во множественном числе произнести имя своего собеседника, — и я понял... Клыки Малаката! Я не умею говорить о таком! Ты должен был говорить. Голосом. Тебя должны были научить, как остальных детишек. Ма-ма, ква-ма, как меня учили.  
Всё тело у Сенча как одеревенело.  
— Я ничего не говорил про нас, как я научил тебя... — Матук скрипнул зубами и толкнул его в плечо. — Скажи что-нибудь.  
Сенч прижал уши и, помолчав, спросил:  
«Я должен был говорить так же, как все?»  
Матук кивнул. Сенч никогда не видел его таким смущённым. Ему самому было неловко. Ещё вчера он считал, что они с Матуком неплохо устроились. Лучшего он не желал. Но, как оказалось, зря. Его мир мог бы быть больше.  
Должен был быть.  
Сенчу стало страшно. Он был не готов к такому развитию. Не зная, как иначе справиться с напряжением, он сказал:  
«Тебе повезло, что я не могу говорить».  
— Да ну?  
«Иначе я давно бы посоветовал твоей мамаше держать пасть закрытой».  
Матук опешил, а затем взревел и набросился на Сенча с весёлым блеском в глазах:  
— Как ты смеешь так говорить о моей матери?!  
Сенч распахнул глаза от восторга, и они стали кататься по полу, врезаясь в мебель.  
***  
С тех пор, как Сенч дёрнул по приказу Матука сначала левым ухом, а потом правым, тот ни разу не ходил к гуарам. Прежде, чем обучение дало плоды и Сенч смог выражать свои мысли, прошло три месяца. За это время Матук не изменил своего образа жизни и несколько раз приходил пьяным. Но теперь он сразу шёл в свою хижину и захлопывал за собой дверь. Когда Сенч стал говорить, Матук сшил ему новую упряжь, подосадовав, что не додумался до этого сам. А когда в следующий раз вернулся из «Трёх гуаров», то оставил дверь распахнутой. Сенчу было страшно, но колебался он недолго.  
У Матука оказалась жёсткая грубая кожа. Когда Сенч провёл по ней языком — аккуратно, зная, что он шершавый, — Матук попросил нажимать сильнее. Он удовольствия Сенч громко замурлыкал и тут же испугался, что Матук его одёрнет. Но тот засмеялся, обхватил его руками и прижался ухом к спине, слушая.  
У него были чудесные руки, умелые, гладкие, без когтей, они обхватили его член целиком и двигались так ловко, что Сенч забыл обо всём.  
Ночью обучение шло не менее рьяно, чем днём, только теперь учились оба. Им приходилось придумывать, как подладиться друг к другу, потому что подсмотреть было не у кого. Сперва они были осторожны, особенно в тот раз, когда Матук нанёс на член Сенча жир, которым смазывал упряжь, опустился на четвереньки и велел войти в себя, но очень медленно, очень осторожно, потому что член у Сенча был больше, чем даже у орков, и покрыт жёсткими выростами.  
Но внутри Матук был не менее прочным, чем снаружи. Сенч, дрожа от желания, сдерживал себя и входил так аккуратно, как только мог. Когда он погрузился на всю глубину, Матук выдохнул, на пробу качнулся вперёд-назад и сказал, что можно.  
В другой раз Матук, отдрачивая, засунул пальцы Сенчу в зад. Никакой радости для себя тот в этом не нашёл, но Матук сказал, что если бы вместо пальцев он использовал кое-что подлиннее, то Сенч открыл бы для себя новое удовольствие. Он не соврал. Только следующим утром ныли мышцы, которыми он отводил хвост вбок.  
Иногда Матук предлагал взять в рот, но Сенч каждый раз отказывался: не хотел огромных орочьих зубов поблизости от своего члена.  
Сенч попал в другой мир, словно провалился в измерение Матери Всех Каджитов и познал радости, прежде ему недоступные. Всё время, когда Сенч не пас гуаров и не перевозил груз, он или любился с Матуком, или говорил с ним, или дремал, обнимая всеми четырьмя лапами.  
***  
— Этого каджита зовут Зур. Он расскажет тебе о родине. Ты же хочешь узнать о родине, да?  
Сенчу он казался другим, чужим — с его торчащими треугольными ушами, покрытым шерстью лицом и белыми усами. Говорил он плавно и расслабленно, будто напевал. Сородич. Сенч никогда не видел никого, кто был бы к нему настолько близок по крови. И ни от кого так не хотелось держаться подальше.  
— Он приехал из далёких земель. Он не рассказывает о них чужеземцам, но молча переглядывается с братьями и видит в их глазах ту же любовь.  
Может быть, Зур предполагал, что Сенч попробует с ним заговорить? В таком случае его ожидало разочарование. Это невозможно. На следующий же день после того, как Матук узнал о том, что сенч-раты должны говорить, он со своим обычным упорством стал учить Сенча издавать осмысленные звуки. Это вышло унизительнее, чем всё, что до этого переживал Сенч, потому что его горло отказывалось издавать хоть что-нибудь членораздельное. Даже простой крик не получился. Сенч всегда был тихим, никто не предлагал ему ни кричать, ни рычать. Он и молчал. Матук предположил, что горло не окрепло и не развилось, подобно тому, как ноги существа, двадцать лет пролежавшего на кровати, ослабли бы и подгибались при попытке подняться. Сенч долго ходил пришибленный. На следующий день, верный своему упрямству, Матук позвал Сенча учиться дальше. Тот отказался наотрез.  
Слушая Зура, наблюдая, как движутся его усы в такт словам, Сенч жалел, что сам так не сможет.  
— Кое-кто боится пустынь, боится горячих песков под жарким солнцем. Зур умеет их любить и знает, как греться в их тепле, но не обжечься.  
Зур замолчал, глядя вдаль. Он, скрестив ноги, сидел возле хижины на бревне, уложив на нём хвост. Утро было сырое, наверное, не хотел его замочить. Хвост был красивый, волос к волоску. Зур, вероятно, расчесал его.  
Как ухаживают за хвостами в Эльсвейре? Как ухаживают за хвостами те каджиты, у которых нет ловких лап, чтобы управиться с расчёской?  
— Здесь, на этом острове, почва чёрная и каменистая, в воздухе летает пепел и заволакивает небо. На родине Зура золотые пески и чистое небо. Ночами ничто не мешает обращаться к богам малой и большой лун и купаться в их благословении.  
Зур не походил ни на данмеров, ни на орков. Он был задумчив и расслаблен, он никуда не торопился. Он больше молчал, чем рассказывал об Эльсвейре.  
И ни разу ни о чём не спросил.  
***  
Знай Зур заранее, что Тарисы понятие не имели о разумности Сенча, он не стал бы о ней сообщать. Но для него сенч-раты не отличались от сутай-ратов ничем, кроме размеров и четвероногости. Когда по изумлению Тарисов он понял, что выдал важные сведения, то прикусил от досады кончик языка. Но ему повезло. Тарисы не любили каджитов, они терпели Сенча на ферме, пока он работал, но не ценили его. А когда появился покупатель, уступили, поторговавшись скорее для порядка, чем для выгоды.  
Но перед тем, как отдавать золото, Зур приходил к Сенчу поговорить. Нужно было понравится этому бедолаге, а также оценить сообразительность и послушание.  
Разбирался Зур постепенно. Сперва он невзначай упоминал что-нибудь, находящееся поблизости: дом, гуаров, кричащего скального наездника — упоминал, следя за тем, чтобы не взглянуть в их сторону и не дать Сенчу подсказки. Это испытание Сенч прошёл сразу: не раздумывания, смотрел на предмет, о котором шла речь.  
Затем он пару раз обратился с Сенчу с простыми просьбами, говоря вежливо, как мог бы говорить с товарищем, а не слугой. Если этот Сенч умнее, чем о нём думали, стоило сразу же расположить его к себе. Просьбы Сенч выполнял аккуратно и охотно: помог найти обронённый платок, отвёл на холм с живописным видом на море.  
Судя по открывшемуся виду, понятие красоты в какой-то мере было ему знакомо. Когда Зур понял это, в его душе шевельнулись чувства, которые ему редко доводилось испытывать. Может быть, всё-таки отвезти этого сенч-рата в Эльсвейр? Он неплохой работник и неприхотлив, ему будут рады на любой ферме и относиться станут не как к животному. Он узнает, что такое лунный сахар, и почувствует горячее дыхание родных песков.  
Прямо сейчас это вышло бы слишком хлопотно, но когда-нибудь Зур вернётся к этой мысли. Вернётся обязательно, сказал себе Зур и успокоил совесть.  
Перед тем, как заключить сделку, Зур попросил Сенча о поручении. Об одолжении, как он сам назвал это дело. Зур не поленился, ушёл на несколько тысяч шагов от фермы и спрятал под гигантским фиолетовым грибом пустую сумку. Вернувшись к Сенчу, он объяснил, как найти тайник, и попросил принести сумку.  
Сенч вернулся три часа спустя, держа сумку в зубах. Она была мокрой от слюны, но сжимал челюсти он аккуратно и дырок не пропорол.  
Зур потёр руки в предвкушении.  
***  
Одним из вечеров, сгоняя гуаров домой, Сенч услышал разговор Зура и Матука. Странно. Зур приходил только к нему и никогда не интересовался Матуком, за исключением самого первого дня, когда Матука позвали в дом Тарисов.  
Оставив гуаров, Сенч осторожно подобрался к хижине, откуда доносились голоса, и прислушался.  
— Сенч-рат принадлежит этому каджиту. Он заплатил за него, как за трёх хорошо воспитанных гуаров. Бумаги в полном порядке.  
— Не суй мне бумажки!  
По сравнению с грубым криком Матука, голос Зура звучал тихо и терпеливо:  
— В этих бумагах написано, что сенч-рат принадлежит теперь Зуру. Сделка заключена по-честному. Положенное количество золотых монет уплачено, Зур пожал руку Лларену Тарису. Сенч-рат больше не собственность этой фермы, теперь он принадлежит Зуру.  
— С чего бы Тарисы стали его продавать? — Кажется, увещевания подействовали: Матук проговорил это растерянно.  
— С чего бы им его не продать? Зур не заметил, чтобы Тарисы особенно любили сенч-рата, и также он не заметил, чтобы в хозяйстве без него было не обойтись. В те вечера, когда Зур говорил с сенч-ратом до заката, гуары самостоятельно возвращались на ночлег. А как тягловое животное он слишком дорог, его ведь нельзя отправить пастись вместе с гуарами, приходится тратить на него мясо.  
— На что он тогда сдался тебе?  
— О, сердце Зура не каменное. Ему больно видеть, какую жизнь ведёт здесь его сородич.  
— Жизнь как жизнь. Он даже не раб! Видишь, на нём нет наручей.  
— На нём нет наручей, потому что его ставят ниже, чем раба. Зур видел, как ты кормил его, как ссыпал в его миску варёный рис вперемешку с обрезками сырого мяса. На родине Зура это пища собак, а не каджитов.  
Повисла тишина. Сенч прижал уши. Ему хотелось заглянуть в окно, чтобы увидеть лицо Матука, но подойти он не отважился, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия.  
— Зур вернёт его на родину, туда, где он найдёт понимание и заботу. Где с ним будут обращаться не как с животным, а как с братом.  
Сенч ждал, что Матук оборвёт журчащую речь Зура и скажет, что место Сенча на ферме Тарисов и точка. Ему нужно было видеть Матука, и, отбросив осторожность, Сенч приблизился к окну и поднялся на задние лапы, чтобы заглянуть в хижину.  
Видно было лицо Зура, бесстрастное, с вежливой полуулыбкой. Матук стоял спиной к окну, опустив голову и плечи.  
После долгого молчания он кивнул и сказал только:  
— Я не подумал, что ему нужна такая же еда, как мне.  
Матук отказался от Сенча. Вот что произошло. Это понял и Зур — шагнул к Матуку, положил руку ему на плечо и в утешение сказал:  
— Тарисы приняли хорошее решение, хорошее для всех сторон. Сенч-рат обретёт дом, какой заслуживает.  
Не желая смотреть, как Матук кивает в такт этим словам, Сенч бесшумно вернулся к гуарам.  
Пока он подслушивал, трое из них уже зашли под навес, а остальные сонно ковырялись в земле неподалёку. Здесь ничего не росло, потому что, возвращаясь под навес, они каждый день расковыривали её своими когтистыми лапами.  
Сенч представил, как они продолжат это делать изо дня в день, год за годом, а он будет где-то в другом месте, которое не может себе даже вообразить, и никогда больше не увидит эту землю.  
Подбадривая оставшихся лёгкими ударами лап, Сенч загнал их под навес, а сам свернулся на подстилке, ожидая, когда Зур его заберёт.  
Он никогда не отбегал далеко от фермы и не имел представления о мире за этими пределами. Ему казалось, он перестанет существовать в ту минуту, когда покинет это место. Знакомая ему жизнь заканчивалась, и он чувствовал себя так, будто заканчивается его жизнь вообще.  
***  
Чтобы объяснить, почему они не поедут в Эльсвейр сразу же, Зур обратился к полуправде. Он объяснил, что такое деньги, — Сенч моргал и наклонял голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, — и сказал, что для возвращения на родину придётся поработать. Это Сенч понял, работать он умел.  
Кроме того, его сердце не горело желанием увидеть Эльсвейр. В своей жизни он не видел ничего, кроме Горького берега. Пески Эльсвейра были для него ещё более эфемерны, чем Пески за звёздами для остальных каджитов. Ему назвали их как конечный пункт назначения, но он не верил, что сможет там оказаться. Поэтому он не думал о них и не пытался их вообразить. Куда больше его занимало то, что происходило вокруг.  
Зур занимался торговлей и изрядно в ней преуспел. Восточная имперская компания ещё не была основана, но Зур уже прокладывал для неё пути. Он жил во временном поселении поблизости от почти достроенного нового Эбонхарта и поставлял отделочные материалы со всего Тамриэля. На них не скупились: это была мечта Вивека, построить город, который превзошёл бы материковый Эбонхарт. Золото текло рекой.  
Но таким же широким потоком оно утекало прочь. Хорошие материалы стоили дорого, и ещё дороже было доставить их на Вварденфелл. Ничего удивительного, что помимо прочего на кораблях Зура находилось место для товаров, которые он не вносил в декларации.  
Требовался надёжный посыльный, чтобы доставлять их из порта к достойным партнёрам Зура, которые жили вдоль Горького берега и в районе Аскадианских островов.  
Сенч оправдал ожидания и стал самым лучшим посыльным Зура. Во-первых, бежал он быстро, как лошадь, и мог переносить столь же тяжёлую поклажу, вот только всадника ему не требовалось. Во-вторых, он был достаточно умён, чтобы запомнить дорогу и передать груз так, чтобы никто, кроме нужного данмера, не увидел. В-третьих, он не требовал платы — достаточно было дать ему тёплый ночлег и кормить вкусной едой. А самое главное, он был нем и не мог предать Зура.  
Соседям и своим помощникам по законной торговле Зур представил Сенча как своего телохранителя. Он не вдавался в подробности, насколько тот разумен, но красноречиво расписывал его силу, свирепый дух и верность.  
В путь он снаряжал Сенча, когда темнело. Зур надевал на него сбрую — мягкую, сшитую Матуком после объяснений, почему не годится сбруя из кожи нетчей. К ней Зур прикреплял по бокам две сумки, заранее наполненные деликатным товаром. Следом предстояло путешествие по ночному Морровинду, под светом двух лун и редких люминесцентных грибов. Сперва Сенч опасался бегать ночью, незнакомыми дорогами: он не хотел заплутать и боялся встретить пепельных тварей — в те годы ещё никто не встречал их за пределами Молаг Амура и Эшленда, но болтали о них постоянно. Но постепенно он привык к темноте и запомнил тропы, убедился, что бояться некого — особенно учитывая его размеры, — и оказалось, что это не сложнее, чем пасти гуаров.  
В своём деревянном домике Зур золота не хранил, во всяком случае не больше того, что требовалось на повседневные расходы. Заработанное официальной торговлей он держал в банке. То же, что доставлял Сенч от особых партнёров, Зур складывал в тайник. Тайник располагался в мякоти гигантского гриба в нескольких сотнях шагов от Эбонхарта. Желая пополнить запас, Зур взрезал хитиновую кожицу и доставал кожаную сумку. После, засунув её, потяжелевшую, обратно, он смыкал липкие края разреза, а когда возвращался несколько дней спустя, на этот месте оставался лишь рубец.  
Он всегда проявлял осторожность, и о существовании тайника никто не знал. Пока его не выследил Сенч.  
Это удалось не потому, что тот был особенно скрытным. Просто он маялся от безделья, когда не бегал с посылками. Он не мог убить время ни разговорами, ни выпивкой или лунным сахаром, и когда не было работы, он развлекал себя, рыская по окрестностям.  
Он быстро заметил, что Зур куда-то отлучался ночами — вскоре после того, как Сенч передавал ему обратную посылку от партнёров. Приметив, в какую сторону он уходил, Сенч устроился на пути, спрятавшись за кустом и в полной неподвижности ожидая, когда Зур появится. Он не пошёл следом, а запомнил следующие несколько десятков шагов пути с тем, чтобы в следующий раз устроить засаду дальше. Сенч был терпеливым, и у него было много свободного времени. В конце концов он узнал, куда ходит Зур. В последней вылазке он устроился неподалёку от гриба, достаточно близко, чтобы услышать звон — такой же, какой издавали монеты, пока Сенч возвращался к Зуру с сумками.  
***  
За последние месяцы Сенч размышлял больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Прежде он спал на одной и той же подстилке, под одним и тем же навесом из года в год. А когда Зур поселил его в палатке рядом со своим домом, наскоро построенным из брёвен, Сенч стал сравнивать. Замечать отличия и разбираться, что ему больше нравится.  
В палатке не хватало свежего воздуха, даже если откинуть носом полог и закрепить его, чтобы не сомкнулся обратно. Зато зимними ночами теплее. Что лучше? Не понять. И так во всём. В голове возникало слишком много мыслей и мнений.  
Лучше в хижине Матука, где из-за щелей в стенах всегда было свежо, но никогда не холодно. О Матуке и его жилище Сенч пытался не вспоминать, но тот постоянно влезал в его мысли.  
Сердце Сенча сжимало то же чувство, которое он испытал, когда с фермы навсегда исчез Спящий-Под-Камнем, — только сильнее. Впервые за много лет он вспоминал его бесстрастный скрипучий голос, блёклые глаза и холодные твёрдые пальцы, которыми он вытаскивал из лапы колючки, когда Сенч однажды по молодости и глупости наступил на морского ежа. Он скучал по топоту гуаров, по запаху их упряжи, по дымке над болотами и по своему навесу.  
Матук вспоминался тоже. Но каждый раз при мысли о нём Сенч прижимал уши. Зур давал Сенчу подробные указания, нередко баловал ласковым словом, но ни разу не пригляделся к его ушам, не задал ни единого вопроса.  
Матук ничего не рассказал ему об их языке.  
Лучше вспоминать о нём пореже. Это слишком больно.  
Сначала Сенча развлекала слежка за Зуром, но после того, как он выяснил, что дело в золоте, ему снова стало тоскливо. Он много думал о том, что Зур рассказал ему о деньгах, как они важны и для чего. Забирая Сенча, Зур сказал, что нужно заработать золота, чтобы уплыть в Эльсвейр. Заработать много золота. Что такое много? Сенч никак не мог этого знать. Матук никогда не говорил с ним о золоте, а Зур ограничился одной беседой.  
Сенч вытянулся на покрывале, сшитом из шкур разных животных, и потёрся о мех носом. Мех ему нравился. Напоминал волосы у Матука на голове, только мягче. Может, такой оказалась бы на ощупь шерсть другого каджита.  
За последние месяцы Сенч расширил свои представления о мире. Он много где побывал, видел многих данмеров, аргониан и даже каджитов. Однажды ему удалось подойти к воротам Эбонхарта, заглянуть внутрь и увидеть строения, которые прежде он не мог даже представить.  
Многое из того, с чем он столкнулся за последние полгода, раньше он представить не мог. А что ещё существовало такого, о чём он не имеет представления? Что ещё он мог бы повидать? Что ещё он мог бы делать?  
С этими мыслями он уснул, а утром застал Зура за непонятным занятием. Дверь его дома стояла нараспашку, изнутри доносилось ворчание, а порог преграждал ящик с рваными штанами на дне.  
Сенч заглянул в дом. Он увидел хвост, раздражённо дёргающийся из стороны в стороны. Сам Зур склонился перед письменным столом и перебирал бумаги. Часть он складывал в аккуратную стопку слева, часть — в куда более неряшливую стопку справа.  
Почуяв присутствие Сенча, Зур сказал:  
— Настало время сделать уборку и выбросить всё ненужное. Этот каджит ненавидит уборку больше всего на свете. — Он призадумался и добавил: — Кроме скальных наездников. Скальных наездников Зур ненавидит ещё сильнее.  
Сенч вошёл внутрь. Помня Дансо Тарис и её ненависть к стуку когтей об пол, Сенч постарался ступать бесшумно, но тут женапомнил себе: у Зура были точно такие же когти и стучал он ими ничуть не менее громко. Одной заботой меньше. Оставалось следить за тем, чтобы неосторожным движением ничего не сшибить и ни во что не врезаться. Домик всё-таки строили не в расчёте на размеры сенч-рата.  
Зур не стал возражать. Наоборот, он теперь не ворчал бессвязно под нос, а отчётливо зачитывал вслух названия документов и излагал причины, почему тот или иной следует выбросить или оставить.  
Неряшливая стопка справа становилась всё выше, кое-какие листы стали соскальзывать на пол. Сенч с любопытством подтягивал их лапой поближе к себе и пробовал читать. Он мало что в них понял. Буквы были мелкие и не такие отчётливые, как в «Букваре для варваров», и Сенч едва не бросил пытаться, пока не увидел листок бумаги, от которого у него замерло сердце.  
Там не было слов, только буквы. Столбиком, по алфавиту. Напротив каждой были картинки, в которых Сенч немедленно узнал изображение ушей. Это был язык, который знали только они с Матуком. Они никогда не записывали его — не было причины. Значит, Матук записал это для Зура, а тот не воспользовался и решил выбросить.  
В последние полгода Сенч много размышлял, но не принял ни одного решения. Сейчас он совершил выбор — в одно мгновение.  
Несколько дней он дожидался, когда Зур подготовит очередную посылку для одного из своих партнёров. Пока Зур надевал на него упряжь и прилаживал сумки, Сенч думал о том, что больше никогда его не увидит. Это не вызвало отклика в его душе. Он не привязался ни к Зуру, ни к своей палатке, ни к окрестностям Эбонхарта.  
Отправившись в путь, Сенч подбежал к грибу с тайником и распорол его когтями. Вышло неаккуратно, кожица повисла клочьями, шерсть между пальцами намокла от сока. Отбросив брезгливость, Сенч запустил лапу во влажную мякоть и, подцепив сумку, вытащил её наружу. Со звяканьем она тяжёло упала на землю. У него не хватило бы ни гибкости в позвоночнике, ни ловкости пальцев, чтобы сбросить товар и закрепить вместо него сумку с золотом. Пришлось взять её в зубы — его морда скривилась от грибной горечи — и продолжать путь в таком глупом виде.  
Тарисы жили дальше дальше, чем самый дальний партнёр Зура. Дорогу Сенч знал плохо — никто ему её не рассказывал, так что пришлось полагаться на чутьё и память.  
Он шёл днём, чтобы не плутать в темноте, а дороги не терял из виду, хоть и держался в стороне. Он следовал вдоль дорог на некотором расстоянии, днём, чтобы не потеряться в темноте. Впервые в жизни он узнал, что такое голод, и это открытие понравилось ему меньше, чем все прочие. Он привык есть сырое мясо и с удовольствием обглодал бы никс-гончую или скриба, если бы сумел их поймать. Но Сенч не умел охотиться, и несколько его попыток вышли настолько неуклюжими, что он перестал пытаться.  
Он узнал поросший мхом валун сразу, как только его увидел. Он врос в землю довольно далеко от фермы, и в своих прогулках Сенч редко до него добирался. Голодный, усталый, он собрал силы и в несколько прыжков оказался возле него. Привалившись боком, он закрыл глаза, чтобы дождаться темноты. Воздух, казалось, пах иначе, и трава щекотала шкуру по-родному. Сенч глубоко вздохнул и задремал.  
Только подходя к хижине, Сенч подумал, что, может быть, Матука в ней не окажется. Жизнь научила Сенча, что её размеренное течение иногда прерывается непредсказуемыми событиями.  
В окне горел тусклый свет. Сенч встал на задние лапы и заглянул внутрь. Увидев Матука, он обежал хижину и, положив сумку с золотом под крыльцо, постучал лапой в дверь. Раздалось приглушённое ворчание, затем тяжёлые шаги. Дверь открылась.  
В то же мгновение, когда Матук увидел Сенча, его хмурое лицо расплылось в радости узнавания. Он рухнул на колени и обнял Сенча за шею, зарылся пальцами в мех, похлопал по плечам, а затем расстегнул ремни и наконец освободил от сбруи. Сенч потёрся о него лбом, жмурясь, а затем, присев на задние лапы, обнял передними, и через несколько секунд оба упали на землю. Чтобы войти в хижину, им пришлось расцепиться. О сумке с золотом Сенч не забыл и занёс её внутрь.  
— Голодный? Конечно голодный. По глазам вижу.  
Сенч вспомнил слова Зура о том, что в Эльсвейре сенч-ратов не кормят, как собак. Матук об этом тоже вспомнил, судя по тому, что не стал замачивать рис и крошить сырое мясо, а нарезал хлеб и копчёный окорок и положил в свою тарелку. Матук собрался было поставить её на пол, но явно смутился.  
«Ставь, — сказал Сенч. — Я же не смогу есть со стола».  
Зур кормил его вкуснее, но Сенч был настолько голодным, что слопал всё в несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь, как никогда прежде.  
Когда тарелка опустела, он подобрал крошки языком и уселся, облизываясь. Подняв взгляд на Матука, он забеспокоился: тот больше не выглядел так, будто счастлив его видеть. Он хмурился и казался озадаченным.  
— Почему ты в Морровинде?  
Сенч расслабился. Это был резонный вопрос, к которому он был готов.  
«Это долго. Я всё расскажу. Но сначала посмотри, что вот тут», — он лапой подтолкнул к Матуку сумку с золотом и замер, глядя, как тот её открывает.  
Сенч боялся, что золота окажется недостаточно для... он сам не знал, на что золота должно хватить, и понятия не имел, много он принёс или мало.  
***  
Золота хватило, чтобы купить ферму — на востоке Сиродила, неподалёку от Чейдинхола. От фермы Тарисов её отделяли Внутреннее море и горы Велоти.


End file.
